


R E D

by NaptimeNyx



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, Headcanon over death, I'm sorry for hurting the precious babies, It's TWEWY Culture to be gay and die multiple times, RG!Shiki, RIP babs, TW: VAGUE MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND INJURY, Warning:, Watch out for stairs, use the handrail next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: Shiki and Eri were the closest friend, but something happened that ended that bond...





	R E D

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strange poem of sorts?? I don't really count it as that though. I'm unsure as to what this story actually is aside for my brain doing a word vomit in conspiracy with my fingers and the keyboard. It has vague details that hint at what I have begun to headcanon as a possible death for Shiki.

Red like the locks cascading down your back. Fingers wrapped in short brown. Making my world go ‘round.

Hearts beating fast with each breath we take. Lips molding perfectly into shape.

Those dreams feel real. How I wish they were. Yet I lie awake, hoping my cries will not be heard.

I love you so, yet I can not say. We’re friends after all. I don’t want to make a mistake.

Fear consumes me with each step we take. Jealous thoughts form as if in a trance. I don’t want the grudge. I just want to be loved.

You were there by my side through thick and thin. Always holding my hand. I watch from afar with the brilliant red flowing in the wind. Held down by a hat with so many pins. How I love your laugh and yours eyes. A similar brown to mine.

They light up with each new stitch and design. We’re a team through and through. By each other's side since we were small.

This awkward feeling deep inside… I wish to silence it for the current time. Maybe one day I’ll let these thoughts be known, but for now I simply watch you go. Accomplish your dreams and change the world. You’re more than a simple city girl.

My heart beats fast and aches so much when I see you in a blinded rush. Papers are crumpled. Tears are shed. Words of hurt tumble from our heads.

I wish I was braver. Perhaps daring like you. Maybe then I could have confessed these heartfelt words too.

Ended the conflict and relaxed. But I chose to make a deadly dash.

Down and down into the unknown. I hear cracks and pops with each tumbling burst.

I struggled to keep steady. My whole mind feeling fuzzy. All I see is that brilliant red. Flowing from my very own head. Bones are twisted with legs snapped. A large gash across my back.

As I lay in pain stretched across the floor. Only one thought comes from deep in my core. I wish I could take it all back. Very harsh phrase. Every smack.

From the arguing and fights. To the horrified look when you saw me fall back.

It’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself. I’ve already fallen for you more times than I could count.

I have regrets deep inside. **I’m truly scared to die.** I don’t want to leave you all alone. I reach for your hand and you grab hold.

It hurts so much. I wish it would end. All I can see now is a tear-soaked red.

Water droplets splash on my face. I must seem like such a disgrace. Please be strong. You always were.

I smile and pull you into a weak hug. My arms go limp. A dull look in my eyes. My body crumbling before your scared and sorrowful eyes. The pain is gone, but yours remains. Regrets forever in my brain.

I simply wish I could tell you the truth. Sadly, it will continue to stay locked in my room. Deep in a drawer. Hidden from light.

My feelings splashed across the page. Having been waiting for a good day. Pretty red hearts drawn with each mention of your name.

One page reads a simple line. One that dares not tell lies.

* * *

_I can not say what I truly feel. So, I write it down until the big reveal. Your beauty is always so surreal._

_My chest is pounding, and my face is flush._

** _I love you, Eri. Maybe too much._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading through this. I know it's not a usual writing style, but it happened anyways. I hope all you readers have enjoyed this short creation. Feel free to give feedback or anything else.


End file.
